Twilight:Nightmare on Elm Street
by brittergirl
Summary: The Cullens face an evil from the dream world ALL HUMAN NOT VAMPIRE First Fanfiction please be nice
1. He's Back!

Disclamier:I DO NOT OWN!!

Twilight:A Nightmare on Elm Street Style!!

Note:No one is a vampire they are all human

this is my first fan fic please be nice!!

I have rewritten chapters 1 and 2 here they are.

Chapter One-He's Back!!

Bella pov

I looked at the clock it was 11pm "ugh" I felt like I had been hit by a ton of bricks. I was so tired. I couldn't believe I had been sitting here since 6 p.m working on my story. I guess I also had another reason for staying up my husband told me he had me a surprise when he came home for work. But, I couldn't wait any longer I shut my laptop off went into my bedroom,changed into my pj's then crawled into bed. I drifted off.

I layed on a hard cold floor. I was dressed in a white night gown then I noticed a little boy looking at me.

Bella:Hello

Boy:Hi

Bella:Who are you?

The boy turned slightly about to walk away.  
Bella:Wait!! Where are we?  
Boy:in a bad place  
Bella:where are your parents?  
Boy:They have forgotten me  
Bella:im sure they haven't they are problary very worried about you.  
Suddenly there was a loud noise  
We both turned at the direction the sound was coming from my face held a scared expression the boy's looked like he had already heard the sound.

Boy:He dosen't want me talking to you  
the little boy hurried and turned away and ran the opposite direction of the noise I saw claw marks on his back. Blood was running out as he moved.  
Bella:Oh my goodness!! I stood up and started running towards the direction the little boy went.

As I ran something came out of nowhere and grabbed me and threw me against a wall.  
I hit the wall very hard and fell to the floor. The pain in my back hurt like someone had stabbed me there.

Then I was met with the ugliest face I had ever seen.  
his face was burned, he was wearing a red and green sweater he had knifes on one hand it looked like a glove.  
Man:Hello Bella  
Bella:How do you know my name?

Man: oh, I know all about you bella. I've been waiting for this day for a long time.  
Bella:Who are you?  
Man:Name's Freddy Freddy Krueger  
Bella:What did you do to that little boy!!  
Freddy:that's none of your concern

I tried to raise back up but the man named Freddy pushed me back down to the floor.

Bella:Why? Why are you hurting me?  
Freddy:I haven't yet  
Bella:why have you been waiting for me?  
Freddy:it's not important!  
before anything else could be said he raised his knife hand and clawed my chest. This pain did hurt like someone stabbed me . blood started coming out of the five marks on my chest, I cried out in pain.

Freddy was laughing his head off. He was enjoying my pain. I on the other hand was screaming at the top of my lungs.

He raised up the knifes again. My eyes went wide I tried to get loose but he had a hard grip on me. I started at it waiting for the next wave of pain to come. Then everything disappeared.


	2. Aftermath

Disclamier:I DO NOT OWN!!

Twilight:A Nightmare on Elm Street Style!!

Note:No one is a vampire they are all human

this is my first fan fic please be nice!!

Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 2

Bella Pov

Someone was shaking me. "No" was all I could think my eyes wouldn't open for the fear of seeing that ugly face again. "Bella!" I heard the voice shout. The voice sounded worried  
"Bella" the voice shouted again I opened my eyes to see the green eyes of my husband.  
Bella:Edward oh thank god Edward

It was just a dream I thought  
I started crying I was so scared and at the same time relieved.  
Edward:it's okay im here. Bella?

Bella:yes?  
I looked at his face. His face looked shocked his eyes were staring down at my chest. I looked down there were the marks with blood coming out the ones Freddy left. That's when the clawed marks started hurting again with the pain of being open cuts.

Edward:Bella? Why? Why would you hurt your self love?  
Bella:Edward I didn't. Freddy did this  
he looked at me confused and worried.  
Edward:Come on were going to see Carlisle.

Edward picked me up off our bed and carried me in his arms out of our house.  
he walked the path to Carlisle and Esme Cullen's house we lived in the forest near Carlisle home. It wasn't even ½ mile between the two houses.

Edward walked me up the stairs to the front door of the house. He knocked several times while still holding me. The door opened and a very sleepy but worried Esme opened it she looked at my night shirt at my chest and saw it covered in blood thinking about it made the pain worse.

Esme:oh my goodness! What happened?  
Edward:I'll tell you later I need dad. Is he still up?  
Esme:of course he's in his study. Take her to the guest bedroom I'll tell him to bring his medical equipment.

Edward walked me up the massive staircase very carefully. He opened the door to the guest bedroom

And laid me gently on the bed

His face was a mixture of pain and sorrow he kept looking at the marks. I lifted his face towards mine  
Bella:Edward? Are you okay?  
he turned away then that's when it hit me he thought I cut myself he thought cut myself.

Bella:you think I did it don't you?  
Edward:Bella………

Carlisle ran into the room then with Esme right behind him.  
Carlisle:Bella! Are you alright?  
Bella:no it hurts very bad  
Carlisle:What happened?  
Bella:Freddy he cut me  
Carlisle:Freddy?  
Bella:Yes he cut me  
I saw Carlisle look at Edward. Edward shook his head no and shrugged his shoulders like he had no idea what was going on. Techinally he didn't

Carlisle:okay let's take a look

He lowered my nightgown some so he could see the marks. There were five lines. The four on the outside were red while the one in the middle had blood coming out of it.

Carlisle:she will need stitches

Edward Pov

I watched my father stitch my wife up. How? How could my sweet Bella do this? I thought she was happy she seemed happy. I thought were still in our matrimony bliss even though we had been married for almost 4 years. Bella and I had been together since we were 16. Now we were 26. Ten years and she never acted like this never done anything like this. Maybe she done it in her sleep? No Edward she didn't you can't make five perfect lines onyour chest asleep. Why was she acting like this? It hurt me to think she was trying to get away from what we built our life on. Bella looked at me confused. I didn't know what was going on with her why would she do this? My mother left the room problary to go get a snack for me and bella. It didn't matter that we were family she still treated us like guests.

Carlisle:all done.  
I turned my attention toward Carlisle. He had finished stitching up bella.

Mom came in carrying two sandwiches and to glasses of milk.

Bella and I ate not talking to one another.

Carlisle:good bella you feel a little better?  
Bella:yes thank you esme for the food.  
Esme:your welcome dear  
Carlisle:okay I'm going to give you this painkiller it will help the pain and it will make you sleepy  
Bella:NO!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't want to sleep!!  
Edward:Bella love you need to rest  
Carlisle:it will help you feel better  
Bella:no he will get me again!!  
Edward:love it was dream you have nothing to worry about

Bella:he done this Edward he'll do it again!!

She started crying. I hated it when she did that.

Carlisle:here take this he handed her glass of milk she drank the rest of the milk in the cup.  
mintues later she was asleep  
Carlisle:finally she needed the rest.  
Edward:you mashed the painkiller up in her milk didn't you?  
Carlisle:yes, she needed to let her mind and body rest.

Carlisle:Edward you and I need to go to my office to talk.  
Esme stay here with bella  
Esme:alright dear

Esme PoV  
Edward and Carlisle walked out of the room

I looked down at bella she looked peaceful now. That was good I sat in the chair near the bed.

Bella:I don't know how but he knows me  
Esme:bella?  
she didn't say anything then she lighly snored so she was sleeptalking  
I went beside the bed and put my hand on her face "oh bella I hope your okay"


	3. Dream

Disclamier:I DO NOT OWN!!

Twilight:A Nightmare on Elm Street Style!!

Note:No one is a vampire they are all human

this is my first fan fic please be nice!!

Chapter Three-Dream

Edward's POV

Edward followed Carlisle into his study. Edward took a chair across the desk from Carlisle,Carlisle sat in his big chair shuffling the papers on his desk.  
Edward kept fidgeting in his seat what was wrong with Bella? had he done something to cause all of this? She was fine when he left and who was Freddy?

Carlisle:Edward?  
Edward looked up to see Carlisle pull him from thought.  
Carlisle:You were shaking you okay?  
Edward:Yes  
Carlisle:I know your worried about Bella but you need to stay strong  
Edward:I know But the look on her face she thought it was real  
Carlisle:Dreams aren't real Edward  
Edward:she was in my dreams and she came true  
Carlisle:Dreams don't actually come out and leave marks on you  
Edward:It's just not Bella she wouldn't hurt herself  
Carlisle:I know this dosen't seem like her behavior by the way who is Freddy?  
Edward:I don't know she has never brought a Freddy up since we have been together  
Carlisle:Could it have been someone from her childhood? Someone who may have hurt her?  
Edward:I'll talk to her when she wakes up  
(Door opens)  
Esme:she's sleeping peacefully  
Edward:thank you for staying with her  
Esme:the only thing she said Was he knows who I am I don't know how  
Carlisle:So Freddy is someone merely of her dreams not someone from her past resurfacing  
Edward do you think you should carry Bella to get some professional help  
Esme:Carlisle!! how dare you consider that?  
Edward:I don't think I could do that not to her  
Esme:well let's all go to sleep we need sleep you two stay here tonight  
(they leave)

Edward entered the bedroom where Bella slept as he laid down on the bed Bella awoke

Bella:Edward?  
Edward:Did I startle you?  
Bella:A little  
Edward:you feel better?  
Bella:yes I do now

Bella leans in to give Edward a kiss he kiss back eagerly and then suddenly sucks her lips to hard and they start to bleed  
Bella:Edward why? why did you do that?  
Suddenly Freddy's face appears on Edward's body  
Freddy:Because Bitch I can!  
then he moves his knifes up to her neck  
ready to die you bitch?  
Bella:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! help me!!!!!!!!!!

Edward shakes Bella until she wakes up  
Edward:BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bella wakes up screaming  
Edward:Bella! Your okay you had a nightmare  
Bella:you turned into Freddy  
Edward:I'm not love Freddy isn't real your okay I promise

Edward holds Bella aganist him

Suddenly Carlisle and Esme burst in the room  
Carlisle:She okay?  
Edward:Another nightmare  
Esme:but is she okay?  
Edward looked at them with the uncertainity in his eyes

REVIEW!!!


	4. Hurt Feelings

Disclamier:I DO NOT OWN!!

Twilight:A Nightmare on Elm Street Style!!

Note:No one is a vampire they are all human

this is my first fan fic please be nice!!

Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter Four-Hurt

Edward Pov

In the morning I awoke I looked at the clock beside me on the nightstand it was 8 in the morning I had only been asleep for 3 hours thank god it was Saturday.  
It took forever to get Bella calmed down and asleep speaking of Bella she wasn't beside me I hurried up out of bed the worst things came into my head at that moment. I hope she hasn't hurt herself.  
Wait Edward i said to myself Don't think like that Bella isn't crazy but part of me was telling me otherwise. I went downstairs where I heard her voice she was talking to my mother.  
I went in.

Edward:Good Morning  
Esme:Good Morning son.  
Bella:Edward I'm sorry for keeping you up

She was sounding like my Bella now always saying Sorry for something even if it had nothing to do with her. Which this wasn't her fault was it? she couldn't help what she dreamed? But what about the cut marks? Stop Edward just stop thinking about it

Edward:It's okay love,I wanted you to sleep even if it meant me not sleeping  
Bella:I'm sorry it's just he won't let me sleep

Okay she wasn't my Bella again she still thought this Freddy person was real. I sat beside Bella at the table My mother came and put a plate in front of me of eggs and bacon I began eating them. Then my mother went back to her spot across from us at the table.

Edward:These are wonderful!  
Esme:Edward I used to make this all the time when you were little  
Edward:yes I know mom.

Thats when I noticed Dad wasn't there

Edward:Where's Dad?  
Esme:Hopstail Someone had another accident  
Edward:Wow isn't that the 4th one this week?  
Esme:Yes I believe so  
Bella:What accidents?  
Esme:Carlislie says there are Teenagers commiting sucidie  
Bella:How would that be an accident?  
Esme:Well Carlisle says they were found in their beds cut open but no object of what they used so officals can't rule it as an accident but Carlisle still thinks its sucidie  
and they've ruled that it looks like all used a knife but they can't be sure yet.  
Bella:So there all dead and poilce officals have ruled it as Sucidie?  
Esme:Well the other three are dead I don't know about the one today Carilsle just said there was another accident and he had to go. but I'm sure it'll be the same as the others  
Bella:Cutting? Knifes? In bed?  
Edward:Bella........  
Bella:I told you he was real I told you!!  
Edward:NO!! No he isn't!!  
Esme:I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything  
Bella:Edward look at the facts yes he is!  
Edward:NO!! Bella your imaging things  
Bella:no!! Edward he's real  
Edward:No Bella STOP! Stop no he's not he isn't real!! he is something you had a dream about and now its all you can think about and you think is real! Just stop! You cut yourself  
Quit acting like this!

At that moment my wife began to cry At that instant I felt regret why did I say those things? Why?  
Bella:I'm going home!!  
and with that my wife left with tears running down her face  
Esme:Edward I know this is hard for you son I know you never seen her this way but your going to have to be strong. She needs you. And now i'm sure she feels alone  
Edward:I don't think I can take this she kept screaming in her sleep last night Don't take me!! Don't!!  
Esme:you think Charlie may know something about this Freddy person? I gave her a look  
I mean if he is real maybe Freddy could be someone from her past and I know she said in her sleep last night that she didn't know who he was but maybe she has seen him when she was very little and dosen't remeber maybe Charlie does.  
Edward:I don't know mom I don't think Freddy is real. I don't think bringing Charlie in this is such a good idea right now.  
Esme:Go see Bella make things right

Esme POV

I watched Edward walk out his face grief stricken I loved Bella to this wasn't easy for me either But I knew it was hurting Edward more. Seeing his wife with marks on her stomach and saying some man was doing it was something Edward wasn't used to dealing with. I loved Bella like my daughter seeing her fall like this hurt me inside so much Bella had always been brave. Maybe she was tired of being home by herself maybe being alone in that cottage and having nothing to do was getting to her I knew Edward worked a lot maybe that's what was wrong maybe she needed family someone to be with her more.  
Then I thought maybe Alice could help her Bella and Alice were very close before she and Jasper moved to Cailfornia where she opened her own Designer Shop making clothes for all those celebrities I was proud of Alice she went and made her dreams come husband was a chef and made the best food I had ever tasted. My oldest son Emment was a bodybuilder and he and wife Rosalie also lived in Califorina with my grandson Matthew. Emment could cheer up Bella to he was always making jokes that cracked Bella up.I realized at that moment I was going to call them I missed my family and it would do Bella some good  
I went and picked up the phone and dialed their numbers.

Edward Pov

I entered my house and went to look for Bella She was lying on the couch crying  
Edward:Bella I'm sorry you don't know how sorry i am for saying those things to you.  
Bella:I'm not making these things up Edward i'm not  
Edward:Bella I've just been stressed out at work Its not easy being the owner of a company but just the fact coming home and seeing what I saw I guess it threw me over the edge.  
I know thats not an excuse for what I said to you but please forgive me Bella I love you and we will get through this I'll try to understand whatever it is that your going through I just don't want you to hurt yourself  
Bella:Edward i'm not-  
Edward:Bella I'm going to do everything in my power to ease your pain okay but please just don't hurt yourself again

Bella Pov

Bella:okay edward  
Edward:I love you Bella Cullen  
Bella:I love you Edward Cullen  
Edward?  
Edward:Yes Bella?  
Bella:Last night you said I had a suprise  
Edward:yes

I watched Edward walk over to the table where something was lying there in wrapping paper

Edward:here

I opened it

Bella:Edward........

Edward had went and printed the story that I was writing and went to have it published.  
Bella:aww Edward this is so wonderful thank you

I had been writing this story for awhile and finally had finished it but didn't have the guts to publish it but my husband did  
Edward: your welcome I hope you will make more copies so everyone can read it I hope were okay?  
Bella:we are  
Edward:okay I'm going to take a shower  
Bella:okay

Edward went into bathroom  
I knew what i had to do I had to act as normal as possible so My family wouldn't think I was crazy I would find out everything I could about Freddy Krueger and I wouldn't let Edward or anyone else know what I was doing

I was going to act normal as possible and act like nothing was wrong

REVIEW!!


	5. Alice&Jasper

Disclamier:I DO NOT OWN!!

Twilight:A Nightmare on Elm Street Style!!

Note:No one is a vampire they are all human

this is my first fan fic please be nice!!

Thanks for all the reviews!

AN:I am going to rewrite chapters 1-3 I feel as if they don't have enough information. Hope to have it updated soon.

Chapter 5 Alice&Jasper

Alice POV

"Buzz" "Buzz" I quickly hit the button to shut my alarm clock off. It was 6:30. I pulled back the covers and jumped out of bed. Well not really jumped my husband Jasper was still asleep. I pulled out my outfit that I was going to wear today and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the water and let the water run down my skin. After my shower I changed into my outfit and began styling my hair in its usual do and put on my make-up. After I was done I went downstairs to the kitchen and started the coffee. I looked at the clock it was only 7:30. Wow it just took me an hour to get ready man what a way to start off a day! But I was always ready to start any day that was just me. Maybe because I loved my shop! I loved designing clothes then selling them in my shop for anyone. The coffee finally was finished then my husband Jasper came in the kitchen still tired.

"Like you really need that coffee" he said

"Well good morning to you to." i teased He then smiled at me

"Good morning my alice"

Jasper went to the stove and began frying us some eggs,toast,bacon and hashbrowns. I loved his food it was the best in California. Okay maybe not the best but I wouldn't tell him that. After he was done I poured him a cup of coffee and gave myself a refill. He sat the food down and we began eating. After I was done which took me five mins to eat everything Jasper was still working on his eggs. he looked at me in shock.

"Someone is eager to go to work" he smiled at me

"yep well im off hun"

"Alice do you want to have lunch at that place down the street from your shop?"

"Sure I'll text you before I leave for my break"

"Okay have a good day I love you"

"I love you to"

I grabbed the keys to my yellow porsche got in and sped off to my shop

Jasper POV

After Alice left,I finished my breakfast and then cleared the table and washed the dishes. I went upstairs to take a shower thinking about Alice I loved her dearly. I remebered the first day I met Alice we was in kindergaten. She had met Bella then and they came over to me and asked if I wanted to be their boyfriend. I laughed at the memory. I remeber Bella and Alice fighting over me. Then they decided boys had cooties and asked me to be their best friend and thats what we became the three mustakeers. Bella,Alice and Me it was always like that in school. When we finally reached High school My feelings toward Alice changed I wanted to be more than friends with her. At the time she was dating Mike Newton the biggest jock in high school he was head of the football team all the ladies wanted him. That wasn't what made me jealous of him though it was because he had the girl that I loved. He didn't deserve her but I wouldn't tell her that because I was afraid of truly losing her as a friend so I left that to Bella. Bella didn't like Mike always made fun of me calling me a nerd because I was always doing some kind of school work or I was on the computer because I was head of the school paper with Bella as my editor. He also called me gay because my two best friends were girls. Alice did get mad at him but he finally tell her he was just messing around. Though it was clear on his face that he wasn't. One day I caught him making out with Jessica Stanley. I wanted to tell Alice first thing but I didnt know if she beileve me or not because she knew I didn't like him. I told Bella first and she grew pissed. "That bastard!" We went to tell Alice and she was mad at us saying this was some kinda of sick joke. Later, I asked her if she knew where he was and she said football practice. Then maybe you should go to his house and suprise him. "Fine! I will and both of you are going to look so stupid! I can't beileve you guys! Why would you do this aren't you happy for me?"  
She left after that Me and Bella left The Cullen house right after Alice and headed to our homes.

I stepped out of the shower and put on some clothes and laid down then I started thinking back to the day that changed everything

I was lying in my bed reading a book when my door busted open with a crying Alice rushing in and crying on my shoulder. "I'm sorry I should have beileved you"  
Apparently Mike lied about practice and when Alice went to his house she found him having sex with Jessica. She punched him in the nose she told me.  
I just sat there holding her letting her cry. She looked up then stopped crying and kept saying "I'm Sorry" I shushed her and then i did the unthinkable and kissed her.  
After The kiss was finished We stared at each other in shock I was waiting for a slap to the face. But then Alice crushed her lips to mine and we kissed again.  
"wow" I said. She said she always had a crush on me then I told her I did to. After that night we begun a reletionship. The first day I met her family was for dinner. I was scared to death. Edward Alice's Twin brother I wasn't really worried about he had been nice in school I just didn't really know him all that well but he wasn't the one I was worried about. Her father Carlisle and her big brother Emment. Emment had also been a jock in high school he came off as a badass but Alice said that It was just for show. Esme welcomed me with open arms and Carlisle did also the fear left me then but Emment kept looking at me with this amused grin on his face.  
"So have you had sex with my little sister yet?" Alice slapped him and Esme and Carlisle yelled at him. "Just kidding sheesh" "Anyways you seem cool so your cool with me and I was joking about that question I asked. Bella then came over to eat Edward smiled when she came in but quickly left. I followed him into the kitchen.  
"You like her don't you?" I asked He looked at me then "Is it that obivous?" 'A little" He then repiled "Yes but I do not know if she feels the same" "Tell her you never know but don't wait awhile you may lose your chance." Edward said thank you and the next day at school He and Bella were dating. Years later Me and Alice became married that was the happiest day of my life. We then moved here so Alice could open up her own shop. I then became a famous chef.

I went downstairs and got in my White Jaguar. I drove to work waiting on Alice to text me. I was going to continue the conservation we had been having for days now but It the subject was always changed. A baby I wanted one. I wanted to have a family with her. Suddenly my phone beep and Alice said she met me there in a few saying she still had to do a few more things. I got into my car and drove to the resturant I climbed out and went inside and up to the hostess station.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes table for two It should be under Whitlock"

"Right this way"

Yes I had made a reservation before I knew Alice's answer but I had a good feeling that she wouldn't say no  
I was led to table ready for two sat down and waited on Alice to get here.

Alice POV

I was finishing things up at the shop so I decided to text Jasper and tell him I was almost done.  
After My assistant Kate returned from her break ,I left and headed to the resturant.

I saw Jasper and gave him a peck on the lips.  
"How was your day?" I asked  
"Boring but not now."  
Jasper you okay?  
Yeah

The waitress took our orders and we sat looking at each other.  
"so is the shop still doing good?" Jasper asked me with a glowing face  
"Yes"  
"Good Alice about what we was talking about last night you know of having a baby."  
"Jazz I keep telling you that I want to wait"  
"Wait for what? We have been married four years Ali I don't want to grow old and not have a baby please we'll just try"

"Fine Jazz we'll try"  
The waitress then returned with our food I started to eat when my phone rang.  
"Mom?" why would she be calling during the day? She called at night  
That meant something bad had happened i quickly answered it  
"Hello?" After a few mins i dropped my fork onto my plate  
"alice? what 's wrong?" asked jasper

"Bella she's in trouble"

REVIEW!!


	6. Emment&Rosalie

Disclamier:I DO NOT OWN!!

Twilight:A Nightmare on Elm Street Style!!

Note:No one is a vampire they are all human

this is my first fan fic please be nice!!

Chapter 6-Emment and Rosalie

Emment POV

197,198,199, and 200.

I put the weights down and went to my bathroom to take a shower. this was my normal thing. Get up at 7, work out, take a shower and then expect the unexpected. Which nothing unexpected happened anymore since we moved here to Cailfornia. I turned on the shower. I was excited about today! Today was the day that they were going to start building my gym. I was a bodybuilder but I was going to start a gym so I could help out some of these skinny kids. "hahaha" man... i crack myself up. I turned the water off and stepped out and walked into my bedroom to get some clothes on. I was very quiet though, my wife Rosalie was still sleeping and if I woke her up oh man I wouldn't be getting laid anytime soon. I quietly put my clothes on when I heard a thump down the hall. I walked out and saw a little figure running at me.  
"AHHHH" was all that came out of my 4 year old son Matthew's mouth as I picked him up and put my hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming again.  
"Matt don't do that! Mommy is still asleep. We don't want to wake her do we? " he looked at me scared yep. he was afraid of waking up Rosalie to. "Sorry daddy" "Daddy i'm hungry" "okay let's go get you something."

We walked downstairs into the kitchen and I sat Matt at the table.  
"so what do you want Matt? Toaster Strudels?"  
"French Toast"  
"Daddy can't make French toast Matt"  
"Well Mommy,Grandmama,Auntie Bella and Uncle Jasper do.  
"Well I"m cooler than them because I can't!""How about that Toaster Strudel?"  
" I don't like Toaster Strudels dad"  
"WHAT?????? You are so not my son"  
"But I look like you daddy"  
"Yeah you got me there."

Then I heard someone walking upstairs Rosalie. She was up.

"Can I have a pop tart?"  
"Now there's something I can work with"

I opened up the package and put the two pop tarts on A plate for me and two on a plate for Matt and walked to the table I sat the plate in front of Matt, I then sat down and we began eating.

"Ew daddy these are cold1"  
"That's the way you eat them"  
"Ew heat them up daddy"  
"Your a weird kid who eats them hot?"

"I do" said a voice. Rosalie.

"Matty do you want me to heat those up for you?"

"yes mommy"

Rosalie went to the microwave and put the pop-tarts in. Usually she slept longer I was kinda of suprise to see her up. There was something about her eyes to like she hadn't slept well. Which is weird cause i didnt hear a peep out of her last night. Maybe she was so excited for me that she couldn't sleep. Yeah that was it. When the pop tarts were done she took them out and sat them down in front of Matt.

"There you go baby"  
"thanks mommy"

"I'm going to get a shower. When your done Matty daddy is going to give you a bath. then we can head to where they are building daddy's gym"  
"Okay mommy"

Rosalie left the room and headed upstairs something was wrong she didn't even speak a word to me. she always said good morning or hey emment or emment! you snore to loud. What could be wrong?  
When Matt was done I went to give him a quick bath put on his clothes for the day and left him in his room to play. I needed to find what was up with Rose she was starting to freak me out. I went into our bedroom where she was seated at her big mirror with all her make-up and hair stuff. she was curling her hair when she saw me.

"Did you give Matt his bath?"  
"Yes Rose he's all clean"  
"Thats good you ready for the opening?"  
"YES!!! im so excited!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"I'm glad"

after she said that she went back to the same mood.

"Rose what's wrong?"  
"Bad dream emment I didn't sleep"  
"Rosie go back to bed"  
"NO!! Emment I'm going to be there!! This is something You have wanted and I'm happy that you have done it.  
"Okay Rosie"

I kissed her on the cheek and went down stairs and watched t.v. until I heard Rosalie and Matt come down the stairs.

"were ready daddy!"

We all went to my jeep and hopped in. As I was driving I looked to my side and saw that Rosalie was drifting off. But later woke up with a jerk. When we got back home she was going to bed even if I had to make her!

We pulled into where my gym was going to be built and we all got out of the car.

"Daddy this is where your gym going to be?"  
"Yes matt." I had to give it to him he had almost made the whole sentence make sense.  
A man in a orange vest came up.

"You must be Mr. Cullen?" he held out his hand and I shook it back  
"Yes Emment yours?"  
"I'm Adam its nice to meet you"  
"Same so what do I need to sign?"

After all the signing was done I looked at Rosalie and she had the biggest smile on her face for me she was happy for me.  
I gave her a big kiss in front of the dude Adam and Matt I didnt care.

"ew daddy and mommy" Me and Rosalie broke apart  
"Well Mr. Cullen we will begin hopefully it wont take us to long to get this gym up and running"  
"thank you" Adam walked away

I picked up Rosalie and Matt and swung them around in my arms I was so happy nothing could ruin this!!

I felt my pocket vibrate. My phone. I put Rosie and Matty down and took my cellphone out of my pocket. Mom the screen read. Mom never called me during the day only at night could something be wrong? I answer it Hello?  
After awhile of listening to my mother I couldn't beileve what I was hearing.  
"Okay mom we will be there as soon as we can i love you bye"  
Rosalie looked at me scared she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Emment?" I didn't know what to say or how to say it and Matt was there I just couldn't come out with it.  
"Don't tell me its Carlisle"  
"Edward?"  
"EMMENT!!!! what happened?"  
I looked at Matt  
"Matty go sit in the jeep Mommy and me will be there soon.  
"okay daddy"  
I looked back at Rose.  
"No it isn't them but you were close with Edward" "it's Bella she tried to kill herself"

"WHAT???" WHY?"

"Mom said she explain when we get there"  
"This dosen't seem like Bella"  
"I know Mom said Alice and Jasper are on there way"  
"She's calling in the whole family?"  
"She said it's bad Edward can't even get to her"  
"Let's go then Emment"

REVIEW!!!


	7. Family Reunion

Disclamier:I DO NOT OWN!!

Twilight:A Nightmare on Elm Street Style!!

Note:No one is a vampire they are all human

this is my first fan fic please be nice!!

AN:you guys have been very nice thank you for all the reviews!!

Chapter 7-Family Reunion

Edward&Bella's Home

Edward POV

It had been two nights since Bella's Ordeal. I'm thankful She slept last night I didn't hear a peep out of her. My mother had called me yesterday to tell me that She had called Alice,Jasper,Emment and Rosalie to ask them to come here. Her purpose was to see if Bella would like seeing the rest of her family. I knew when Bella found out she was going to be furious. She was going to think that we had to call in help cause she needed help. I knew i needed to wait till they were here before I told her. If not she would try anything to stop them. She didn't like people worrying about her. If she only knew everyone was worried about her.

I looked over she was sleeping. thank god she was. I knew she hadn't been sleeping lately so I was very happy that she was sleeping and not tossing and turning or staying wide awake. I rose up from bed quietly and put on my sweats. Today would be good for a nice run. I went into the kitchen and left Bella a note and left.

Bella POV

I rose up from bed as soon as I knew Edward was gone. I heard him rise from the bed quietly as if not to wake me. Little did he know I wasn't asleep. I hadn't slept since the other night. But I didn't want to worry Edward or my family so I tried to act like my old self. I had been drinking coffee not stop when he wasn't around and taking wake-aid pills to stay awake.I could see he was very worried about me and I still promised myself that I wouldn't mention Freddy again ever until I found evidence to prove he was real. But Right now I would act like Bella. I rose from bed I heard Edward leave so I went into the kitchen. There on the kitchen table was a note.

Bella,

Went running, be back soon I love you very much.

-Edward

I went to the cabinet and grabbed me a bowl and poured my cereal. I kept replaying the images in my head his ugly sweater, his burnt face. those knifes... I shuddered.

I then went to take a shower. As i let the water run down on me i looked at my chest and saw the marks that Freddy left. They did look bad. But they looked better than before. As soon as I was done I got out and went and changed into my clothes. I put my hair up in a ponytail and put some make-up on. I then went and got on my computer and went into searching for anything about Freddy Krueger. I looked at everything i could find it looked like everything had been erased. Like someone was keeping him covered up the articles on him were blacked out. I wondered why someone would cover him up. Then I heard the front door open and looked up to see my husband covered in sweat. I quickly clicked off the internet.

"Hey sweetheart how long have you been up?" he asked me when he came in with that huge smile.

"Long enough to eat breakfast,take a shower and check my email."

"oh well did you sleep well?"  
"yes i did how about you?"  
"Good"  
"how was your run?"  
"Great! Its been awhille since I ran that far away from the house."  
"How far did you run?"  
"Almost up the mountain"  
"Wow You must be tired now"  
"No never better but I'm going to take a shower kay?"  
"Kay edward"

he came around towards me I stood up as he came closer.

"I love you Bella" he then kissed me  
"I love you to Edward" then he went into the shower

I sat back down and decided to quickly delete my browsing history. No need for him to see this if he got on later. When i was done, I went to the couch and turned on the t.v. Suddenly, my front door busted open and I was attacked to the couch all I saw was a blur. I screamed no i was wide awake wasn't I? I couldn't be dreaming could I? no I kept screaming my lungs out maybe Edward would hear me in the shower i could only hope.

"BELLA!" i heard a voice

I opened my eyes and saw Alice looking at me frightened. Jasper was behind her with a worried look on his face.

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I was so excited to see you that is why i attacked you. I'm very sorry i know its been awhile since you have been around me."

I looked at her speechless. She was still on top of me thats when I heard Edward run in wearing only a towel.

"Bella!! I heard you scream are you o-" he broke off seeing Alice on top of me  
"Ew brother dear you could have put some clothes on before coming in here."  
"Sorry that my wife screamed and something could be wrong and it was more important than putting clothes on"

I then heard Jasper speak up

"Sorry to burst in so early but Alice couldn't wait any longer"

I finally realized that I never went to sleep I was awake It was just Alice and her hyper self that scared me. I really must be losing it.

"uh alice can you get off of me?"  
"Sorry bella"

She then got off of me and went and stood by Jasper I sat up on the couch.

"Love are you okay?" Edward asked  
"I'm fine I just wasn't expecting Alice." By the way what are yall doing here? It isn't the hoildays or anyone's birthday and nothing bad has happened to anyone"  
"Bella can I not come and see my best friend and sister?"  
"Yeah but you usually call first"  
"Well I wanted this time to be a suprise"  
"Why?"

Before i recevied an answer My front door burst open again and I was attacked again this time in a bear hug.

"BELLAAAAA it's been way to long!!!!" I heard Emment yell

Rosalie made her way in soon after. After Emment gave me a hug he then turned to Alice and gave her one then he went and shook and hugged Jasper's hand. Then he turned and looked at Edward his expression changed from excited and happy to disgusted and amused.

"um dude I'm not hugging you what the heck Edward? Are you trying to show ur stuff to everybody we all know its sm---"  
"EMMENT Shut up! I wasn't!! Bella Screamed cause our dear sister Alice scared her and I came running in to see what was happening to my wife"  
"well dude still just seeing you in a towel makes my eyes burn"  
"shut up Emment i'm going to put some clothes on"  
"good then we wont have to see your ba---" I heard a smack on the back of Emment's head Rosalie.  
"Emment thats no way to talk to your brother! you haven't seen him in awhile and its your fault for seeing him in a towel anyways for bursting into his home like you own the place"

I held back a giggle. Emment had been put in his place As I did this I saw Edward look at me with a grin on his face it made no sense.

"Well I'm going to put on some clothes and then we can head to Mom's for lunch."

he turned and walked away. I then looked at Alice and she was giving me a stare down at my hair oh great here it comes

"Bella how many times have I told you that your hair looks better down then in a stupid ponytail ugh gawh what will I do with you"  
"Sorry Alice didn't feel like doing anything to it."  
"Bella, Bella,Bella okay lets go do something to it before we go to mom's"

Jasper gave me a sorry look but then spoke up  
"Alice sweetie we really should be going" She then gave up and went to the door with Jasper. Emment and Rosalie stood near the door  
"YEAH ALICE were hungry!!" Shouted Emment then he grinned  
"Emment Carlsile Culllen! ugh i will kill you before the day is over" Alice threathed  
"Is that a challenge baby sister?"  
"YES!!!!!"  
"Okay.... We should really be going" I said I then turned toward the hallway that led to mine and Edward's bedroom  
"Edward i'm going next door see you in a few"  
"Okay love bye" he said back

We then headed out of my house and walked the path To Carlisle and Esme's home. Emment barged in just like at my house and headed to the kitchen where Esme was putting the food down. Alice came swiftly in and put the side dishes down. Why didn't they acted like they usually did Emment would always run when he saw Esme and give her a bear hug he didn't this time he just sat beside her at the table. Alice would be talking non stop about Cailforina. They seemed like they were afterwards when they had been here awhile. Esme looked at me and a worried look appeared on her face. I knew she was still worried about the other night. She then turned away and called Carlisle to come eat. Carlisle came in with a running Matt behind him. It then hit me they had already been here they all had been catched up and everything. But usually Alice liked to suprise Esme with all of us coming to see her at once that they came to my house first and then we all went to Esme's. This time was different. We usually didn't do that unless it was someone's birthday or it was a hoilday. So why was everyone here? It made no sense a new week was about to start they had work right?

"AUNTIEEEE BELLAAAA!!!!" i saw my four year old nephew run towards me and give me a hug like his father.

"Matt you have gotten big!"  
"I eat veggies like unkie Edward said to"  
"That's right so they can make you big and strong!"  
"Like daddy!"

"Come on Matty its time to eat" Rosalie said  
"Yes mommy"

We all sat down at the table and readed our plates until Esme broke her gaze from me.

"Where's Edward?" Esme asked  
"He'll be here soon he was getting ready when we left" I told her.

She looked back at her plate I kept seeing her steal looks at me she would look away when I caught her. Carlisle saw her and gave her a look of understanding but it was like he was speaking to her without anything coming out of her mouth. Esme had stopped looking at me then I realized everyone kinda of looked at me until I caught their gaze. I grabbed my knife and before I could cut my food everyone had a scared and worried expression on their face. They kept looking at me and the knife. That's when it hit me The others were here on either Esme or Edward's request they saw me grab they knife and thought I was going to hurt myself with it. My anger rose! they thought I needed help. Thats why the whole family was here. I rose up I was so mad!

"How could ya'll only come because you think I need help? Well I DON"T!! so you can all leave!! I can't believe this!"

I rose up and heard Edward walk to the kitchen he stopped smiling when he saw my face.

"AND YOU!! HOW COULD YOU!!!"  
"Bella what is wrong?"  
"Don't even!! Don't talk to me!" I left the house after that and ran back to my house. I grabbed my keys to my Honda Accord and left.

How could they? They were suppose to be my family! how could they just leave and come see me to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. It made me angry and the worst part was my husband knew I could tell by the look on his face he knew they were coming. I drove off and headed into forks I knew the place where I would find Comfort.... The libary.

Review!!


	8. Impatience

Disclamier:I DO NOT OWN!!

Twilight:A Nightmare on Elm Street Style!!

Note:No one is a vampire they are all human

this is my first fan fic please be nice!!

So chapter 7 was messed up so if u want to i reposted it so you can look back.

Chapter 8-Impatience

Edward's Pov

I was putting my clothes on as I heard the front door close after my wife and family left to go to my mom's. Eariler when I heard Bella scream I thought she was having another dream. But no thank god it was just Alice. Alice could be so stupid sometimes. She knew what was up with Bella and yet she done that. But Alice will be Alice so I guess I can't blame her for being herself. I walked into the living room and set my eyes on the computer. I was so curious to know why Bella had suddenly been nervous when she was on the computer when I walked in from my run. Should I look at the browsing history? I kept telling myself that it was nothing maybe I just frightened Bella when I came in. Or not Edward. UGH! there was that annoying voice again. I would just go look and then leave for my parents. I walked to the computer and hit the mouse to make the screen appear to life. I clicked on the internet and clicked on the address bar no websites were in the box. None. So Bella was hiding something. What could she possibly be hiding from me? Did she not know how worried I was about her? Ugh! I grabbed my keys to my silver Volvo and went outside. I climbed into my car and backed out of my driveway. I tryed to calm myself on the short drive to my parents'. Could I really be mad about her hiding something? I knew that Emment,Alice,Jasper and Rosalie was coming to see her because they were worried about her. I didn't tell her they were coming. I knew if I did she would have prevented them from coming and been royally pissed at me. Even though I had nothing to do with why they were here. My Wife hated people worrying about her. She had problary already figured out why they were here to. Knowing her,she would have it all figured out or my stupid brother would have told her. I pulled into my parents driveway and climbed out of my car. I didn't hear any yelling inside of the house so maybe Bella hadn't found out yet. I walked up to the giant doors and walked in. It was quiet at first then I heard Yall CAN LEAVE. Uh-oh I thought I plastered my smile on walked in the kitchen as Bella was walking out. AND YOU! she said. HOW COULD YOU.!She was upset very upset My smile disappared. "Bella What's wrong?" She looked at me with rage. "Don't! Don't talk to me!" Then she stormed out of the house. I just looked at the front door after she left. My wife was truly pissed. I walked into the kitchen where the family was just sitting still. Noone had touched their plates they were as still as statues.

"So what happened?"  
"Nothing. She kept looking at us like something was up we didn't say anything." Emment said  
"You must have she pissed now."  
"Emment's right we didn't say anything. Maybe I worried her or something I kept staring at her everytime she picked up the knife." My mother said shamefully  
"Well I'm as guilty as you are Esme" Rosalie said  
"I think we all did" Alice said.  
"GUYS! you can't do that You know how she gets when somebody worries about her!"  
"We couldn't help it Edward we ARE worried about her!" The pixie was coming out I thought.  
"Alice, You of all people should know how bella gets when someone is worried about her!"  
"I've told her for years to get over it to People are going to worry."  
This is different Alice she problary thinks we think she's crazy!"

Rosalie looked over the table and I saw my nephew he looked sad. Man why did I have to come in here and yell?

"Sweetie let's go into the living room" Rosalie looked at Matt. He rose up from his chair and walked with Rosalie to the living room.

The sad look was on his face still Man I am such a ass. I looked over at Emment

"Sorry about that bro"  
"Don't worry lil bro He'll be fine he's brave like his daddy!"  
"I shouldn't have started on that. Not with him around"  
"Bro it's okay Bella's acting weird you have a right to be upset."  
"Don't apolopgize for what I did He's never seen me mad."  
"Dude seriously he's gunna be okay"

I was about to say something else when My mom cut me off.  
"Sweetie how about some food?"  
"No mom I gotta home to Bella"

I raced out of the house,Strapped myself in my Volvo and headed to My house. I had to talked to her about it she was going to be impossible to deal with right now but I had to talk to her. I pulled in my driveway and noticed that Her Honda Accord was missing. "Great" She left. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed her number.  
"Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring," Hi you've reached Bella leave a message."  
"Bella, I'm so sorry please forgive me. Please call me back please. I'm sorry I didn't tell you they were coming I really am Please come home or tell me where you are please. I love you bye."

I went into my house and laid down on the couch. I kept looking at my cell phone screen Nothing. Ugh she was mad!  
I called her again and again and again. "Hi you've reached Bell-" I slammed my phone down on the couch beside me.

Why didn't I just tell her? Why? ugh I kept trying to call and I kept getting her voicemail DAMN!!! I rushed out of my house slamming the door on the way. Maybe my family had talked to her. I ran the way to my parents house and went in.

"Dude! seriously you think you can just bust In like you own the place? Emment scowled at me  
"Emment you busted in mine like you owned the place"  
"Lil brother I hav-" I intrupped him  
"Have any of you talked to Bella?"  
"No dear we have been all trying to call her" Esme said  
"I've called her 30 times since you left." Alice said  
"Dude its going to be okay she'll chill and come home just don't call her or go find her. But knowing you you'll go do it" Emment said  
"Maybe I should give her some time to chill." I said  
"NO FREAKIN WAY!!!" Emment boomed  
"Yeah...."  
Ten mins passed I opened my phone and called Bella again  
"Whipped" Emment said before sitting down on the couch.


	9. Finding Bella

Disclamier:I DO NOT OWN!!

Twilight:A Nightmare on Elm Street Style!!

Note:No one is a vampire they are all human

this is my first fan fic please be nice!!

Chapter 9-Finding Bella

Bella's POV

68 Missed Calls, 30 Text Messages... and I only left the house not to long ago.

Well! it serves them right. me not responding they know how I am about hiding things from me! But this case was different I felt like they all thought I was crazy because of the whole Cutting thing. Which was done by Freddy Krueger I know noone heard of him or thought he was real but I did. Something inside me told me that I knew Freddy more than the nightmare I had. Something told me I knew him like he knew me. My phone started vibrating again Since I was in the libary I had put it on vibrate. I looked at the screen It was Edward. Out of all the cullens he had called and texted the most Alice was catching up to him. The only Cullen who wasn't calling me or texting me was Carlisle and I know he was problary giving me some space. Japser had only called a few and left one text: Sorry Bella, But you are my best friend so im worried so text me back you know I wnt tell anyone cus you have all the right to be mad. But will you please let me know ur okay? I knew Jasper wouldn't say anything he was good at keeping secerts but I just didnt feel like talking to anyone. Rosalie had called 5 times while Emment had texted me 20 times. Esme had called a bunch and was coming in right after Alice. They all felt bad well they should. After I left the house,I had come to the library to read plus noone knew I came here on a daily basics so they didn't know where to find me and I didnt want them to. But if you looked at it it would problary be the easiest place to look since I do love to read. I kept reading my book Romeo and Juilet. A book that I have read thousands of times. I was so tired fighting sleep was so hard. But I had to or I would have to face him again. I laid my head down on the table. I would just close my eyes for a min rest them for only a min. My book fell off the table and I woke with a jerk. I looked around and noone was in the library not even the libarian. Weird. How long did I sleep? They would have woken me up if they were closing right? I rose up and started walking towards the doors. I grabbed them they were locked. Did they lock me in here? Surely not they couldn't! I heard a sound behind me. I quickly turned around and it was the boy from the other night except he was nice looking and no marks or anything.

"Hi again" I said.  
"You need to get out of here." he said  
"I'm locked in"  
"Bella He needs you to come back"  
"who?"  
"Freddy"  
"why me?"  
"He found you I've been trying to hide you for years."  
"What how?"  
"Its my fault he found you"  
"Tell me!"  
"He found us"

Suddenly the boy looked up and so did I and there he was old scarred burnt man with the knifes on his hand. He looked at us then started laughing.

"It's about time I saw you again Bella." the little boy disapeared. I looked up at burnt man.  
"Why do you need me?"  
"Oh Bella I need you for a very important reason."  
"Why?"  
"It dosen't matter now time to die." He raised his claws up and I started screaming and running.

Edward's POV

It was five p.m. Bella had left this morning. I had kept calling and texting her. Where was she? I had come home after leaving my parents house. This was driving me insane! I knew she was pissed and needed space but I was so ready to go looking for her. Then my cell rang. I quickly answered it without looking at the screen.

"Bella?"  
"No Brother dear"  
"Alice I knew it would be to good to be true"  
"Well I was calling to see if you heard from her but i'm taking you haven't"  
"No"  
"Well call me as soon as you know something"  
"dido bye" I hung up on her just then my home phone started ringing.  
"Hello?"  
"Mr. Cullen?"  
"Yes?"  
"Hi this is Angela the libriain of Forks Library. Your wife Bella is here. I was getting ready to close and saw she was still here. She fell asleep and she screaming like someone is going to kill her.I've tried to wake her up but she won't budge. Mr. Cullen do you think you could come get her. I've tried calling her father and he didn't answer then I found your number from information. Mr. Cullen Bella comes here all the time she has become a good friend of mine. But she is starting to scare me. Mr. Cullen? Are you there?  
"Yes I'm sorry I was in shock I'm on my way.

I quickly grabbed my keys and headed to the front door. There stood Alice ready to knock.  
"Hi, Where are you going?"  
"To get Bella"  
Alice went to the passenger door of my Volvo.  
"Your coming?"  
"Duh" We both got in and I hurried and backed out and started speeding toward The library and I told Alice what I just heard.

Bella POV

I was running down a hall Freddy had stopped chasing me for some reason. I turned toward a door. There was a woman with dark hair she was in labor.  
"Help me"  
I ran towards her and grabbed her then she disapeared.

I heard another scream this time it was a baby's I followed the cries to a room Where there was two cribs with two babies lying inside them. The little boy from awhile ago was standing in between them.

"It's you again"  
"Bella you need to leave now before he finds out your secert"  
"What secert?"  
"I can't say he'll hear and you will find out soon"  
"You have to help me get out I can't wake up by myself"  
"I can't help you wake up Bella I'm dead."  
"I figured you were. What's your name? Can you tell me that? Or who these babies are?  
"I'm Caleb."

Just then the babies disappeared and so did Caleb and Freddy took his place.  
"Bella! What a suprise!!"  
"Go away!" I started screaming again but I was shaking why was I shaking?  
"Bella wake up please I love you" Edward. He was here.  
"No i was this close!!!!" I heard Freddy saying before I saw the face of my love.

Edward POV

As Alice and I entered the library Angela ran over to the table where we saw Bella. She was soundly asleep. She wasn't screaming. Then on cue she let out a loud scream. I started shaking her violently I heard Alice's muffled cries.  
"Bella wake up please I Love you" I kept shaking her finally she woke up.

"Edward! I'm so sorry for leaving I should have stayed"  
"No Bella it's not your fault I should have started looking for you after you left."  
I picked her up and carried her to the car and laid her in the back seat. Alice sat in the passenger seat. I went back in and thanked Angela.

"Angela thank you for calling me"  
"It's no problem Mr. Cullen"  
"Call me Edward"  
"Edward"  
"What can I do to repay you for helping me"  
"Oh I don't want anything but Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure"  
"Who is Freddy?"  
"What?"  
"That's who she was screaming at. She kept saying leave me alone."  
"It was a nightmare. I'm sure"  
"Well I hope everything is okay"  
"It will be I hope thank you again Angela"  
"Your welcome"

As I walked back out to my car I kept thinking this whole situation was becoming messed up. Freddy whoever was scaring my wife to death in her dreams. Maybe I should look into some background information because if he was affecting Bella this bad something else was involved.  
I went and got into the Volvo. Alice was staring at Bella. Bella had fallen asleep or cried herself to sleep by what Alice said.

"Alice, When we get back I need you to stay with Bella at my house."  
"Well I was planning that anyway but why?"  
"I need to go see Charlie."  
"Why?"  
"I need to ask him something"  
"What?"  
"I'll tell you later once I find out the answers."  
"okay,I'll call Mom and tell her Im just going to sleep over."  
"What about Jasper?"  
"Well that's what I was going to tell you when I came over eariler. Jasper and Emment booked a flight to go home and return with one of the cars and bring some more clothes. We are staying until Bella gets better."  
"Alice, What about work?"  
"Oh Edward you know that I have good workers to take care of my shop. Jasper's off air until next season for his cooking show. Rosalie is closing down the Auto Shop for a few weeks and Emment's Gym is just now starting to get built. So were good and besides Family comes first."  
"Okay Alice"  
We pulled up into my driveway, I picked up Bella from the back seat and handed Alice my keys to the front door so I wouldn't drop Bella.  
A figure came out of the path that leads to my parents house. Alice saw the movement to and screamed. The figure stepped out into the light. Rosalie.

"Sorry I've been waiting on you guys to return. So you found Bella."  
"Yes we did Alice is staying with her. tonight"  
"Can I?"  
"of course Rosalie"

I went and laid Bella On our bed and kissed her lips. I love you Bella Cullen.

I left my house and went to my father in law's.

Later..

I pulled into Charlie's driveway behind the police car. I went up and knocked on the door. I heard him get up and come to the door.

"Edward? what brings you here?"  
"Bella." I went and sat down on his couch as he sat in his chair.  
"Is she okay?"  
"No she has been having nightmares the past nights. The first night I came home and found her screaming in bed she had claw marks where blood had started to come out. After that night my mother thought it would be best if My brother and sister and there families came up. But You know Bella she dosen't want anyone worrying about her. So she found out this morning and took off. I called her constantly then eariler Angela from the library said Bella was there and she was screaming. I just picked her up and now she's home with Alice and Rosalie. She kept saying a man named Freddy was after her.

"Oh no, It can't be happening again"  
"What?"  
"I guess it's time you know something."  
"What is it Charlie?"  
"Bella isn't biologically mine she's adpoted.

REVIEWWWWWW


	10. AN

I DO NOT OWNNNN

Okay peeps it's time for someone to die so yall tell me who u wanna kill of which cullen? i've already got a person in mind but i would like to see some suggestionssss sooo tell me


	11. NO WAY!

Disclamier:I DO NOT OWN!

Twilight:A Nightmare on Elm Street Style!

Note:No one is a vampire they are all human

this is my first fan fic please be nice!

AN:hey guys! so sorry it has taken me so long to post! I haven't forgotten the story. I had a baby and my computer has had a virus on it so its been awhile. I've read all your reviews and it makes me feel very encouraged that you guys really like my story. I'm very grateful that you believe in me lol! but here it is. and my writing isnt very good but bare with me lol.

Chapter 10-NO WAY!

ROSALIE POV

Alice and I were lying next to Bella as she slept. This whole thing just wasn't Bella. She was the levelheaded one out of all of us. I was very worried about her. Alice kept looking at her. I knew this was hurting her, I mean Bella was her best friend. I never really liked Bella and Alice at first which the real case was I was jealous of their reletionship. It wasn't until I offically became a Cullen that I realized I shouldn't be jealous they were my family and we became friends.I never had anyone care about me like this family did. I mean my parents lived off their inhertiances and never really cared about me and my so called friends just hanged with me because I was rich. My parents hated that liked working on cars. So when I went to college I was glad I was free of them and never found happiness until I met Emment. I've never been happier since Then and Matt's birth. But right now I wasn't happy something was scaring Bella and for some reason I really thought this Freddy person was real.

Rose, Are you okay? asked Alice.

Yes I'm fine.

We just stared at Bella hoping she would be okay.

CARLISLE POV

I was working late at the hopstial It had been a slow night. I was getting very sleepy and I just wanted to go home and sleep with my Esme. Having my grandson over even made me want to go home even more. Alice had texted me eariler when they found Bella. I was glad things were okay. I was still worried but for Bella's sake I wasn't going to get in this unless she needed me to. Even though I had gave her sleeping pills the other night. I wasn't going to push her about this unless she was willing to talk or needed to help. I was going to a patient's room when I heard crying from inside I quickly opened the door.

Ms. Maggie are you okay?  
Dr. Cullen I need more hypocil.  
now Maggie I can't give it to you every two hours. Now Maggie you need your rest.  
Dr. Cullen you don't understand If i sleep he will get me.  
Who Maggie?  
Freddy.

I blinked too many times to count when she said that name. Freddy it could not be the same one.

Freddy who Maggie?  
Krueger.

NO! it could not be the same person Bella was dreaming about.

Please Dr. Cullen please!  
Sorry Maggie just rest and I will give you some in six hours.  
No DR. CULLEN! i need them now I won't make it six hours!

Just then Maggie jumped me grabbing at my pockets looking for the pills. I called for the guards and they quickly came in and restrained her.

I'm sorry Dr. Cullen but i need them.  
I'm sorry Maggie.

I left as they strapped her to her bed. I had been treating Maggie three months now. Maggie used to be a doctor herself but three months ago she had fallen ill and went crazy.  
Which made this day even more stranger that she had mentioned finally in the three months she had been here she had finally told me what she was dreaming about. The same person my daughter-in law mentioned. This was just getting weird. Finally i left and went home.

JASPER POV

I had flew back to California to pack mine and Alice clothes. I was very jet-lagged but this was all Bella. Emment had went to his home and he would pick me up in his jeep and we would drive back to Forks. After I had finished packing i laid down for a quick nap while I waited on Emment to pick me up.

I woke with a jerk as I heard the doorbell ring. That must be Emment. I quickly grabbed my bags and went to the door as I opened it there stood a man in a red and green sweater.

Can I help you?  
NO YOU CAN"T! haha you little bitch then he raised his clawed hand to my throat.

Freddy your freddy! I struggled to get free  
That's right you little bitch! he went at my throat and everything went black

EMMENT POV

I was banging the hell out of Jasper's door why wasn't he answering? Then I heard him screaming. I banged the door down and ran to where I heard the yelling. he was laying on the bed. Blood pouring out of his neck.  
NO JASPER!NO  
I quickly called 911.

BELLA POV

NO JASPER!

Bella? Japser? What about him? Alice said  
I couldn't tell her could I? What if it had been a dream?  
It was just a dream Alice don't worry.

As I thought i felt otherwise.

EDWARD POV

What do you mean She's adopted? I said.  
We adopted her when she was born. Her birth mother and Renee used to be friends when she was pregnant.  
Renee couldn't have children. and the birth mother didn't want her. So Renee and I talked we really wanted a child so the day she was born The birth mother signed her away to us. She didn't even want to see her. As we went to the nursery to see her they brought in another baby the birth mother had just had. They didn't even know she was pregnant with twins. As me and Renee talked we didn't want the twins to be separated so we took both of them. The birth mother had one request that we never tell them about her. So we agreed. As the twins grew older the youngest one hardly slept and kept telling me a man in a sweater kept hurting him and his name was Freddy. We seeked him help. The doctor kept saying children have nightmares. the next day the twin died. we were so devesated. and as you know Renee died four years ago from cancer. But i never thought he come back to get my little girl.

Wait? how come Bella has never mentioned having a twin?  
I don't know if we made the right decison but we thought Bella would suffer to and We didn't want to lose two children. So with help of the doctor he told Bella that she never had a twin that he was just an imaginary friend. It worked. to I know that hiding him wasn't a good idea. but Bella never had any nightmares of him as a child. And I couldn't lose her like her brother and Renee. So I never told her.

Wait you said him what was his name?  
Caleb.

REVIEWWWWWW


	12. Truth Revealed

Disclamier:I DO NOT OWN!

Twilight:A Nightmare on Elm Street Style!

Note:No one is a vampire they are all human

this is my first fan fic please be nice!

AN:i hope this makes up for the long wait.

Chapter 11-Truth Revealed

BELLA POV

"Jasper?" Alice said "What about him?"

"Nothing Alice just a bad dream." I told her I could tell she wanted to go on about it then a phone went off. Rosalie's thank god! I did not want to tell Alice about the dream I just had.

ROSALIE POV

"Hello?" I said into my phone. The room was so tense that I didn't even look at the screen to see who it was.

"Rosalie? the voice of my husband said

"Emment? Are you ok? You sound upset?

"Rosalie Do not say anything else! If your around anyone get away from them. Don't ask why I will tell you soon."

I looked at Bella and Alice who had worried and confusion on their faces.

"I'll be right back" I turned away from them and headed outside. As soon as I Was outside I put the phone to my ear.  
"Emment, What's going on?"  
"Where are you Rosie?" Emment asked.  
"Edward and Bella's. Were waiting on Edward to get back I'm here with Alice and Bella."  
"Oh god Alice. Look Rose, Please don't say a thing to Alice yet or Mom ok?"  
"ok. Emment what's going on?" He was really starting to scare me.  
"I was on my way to Jasper's to pick him up. I arrived here the door was locked so I started knocking, he wouldnt come to the door. Then, I heard him screaming."

I then heard the cries of my husband.

"Emment? What's wrong?" Okay,he was really scaring me. What could have happened to Jasper?

"He's Dead Rose."

"What?" No! Jasper couldn't be dead! Poor Alice.  
"Rose,I'm sure they will call Alice soon. Please don't leave Alice alone until I get there."  
"I won't. Emment should I tell Bella and Edward?"  
"I don't know Rose. With everything that's been going on. But please don't tell Mom yet until I get there you know how upset she will get." Yes telling Esme wouldn't be a good idea right now. But she would eventually find out.  
"Okay I won't. Emment please be careful."  
"I will Rose."  
"Emment?"  
"yes Rose?  
"How did he die?" I asked unsure if I wanted to know.  
"Rose...I don't think I should tell you until I get there." He said upset.  
"Emment! TELL ME!"  
"Suicide. He cut his throat."  
No way! there was no way Jasper could do that! He was so happy! I started crying really hard.  
"Baby? I'm coming okay I'll be there tomorrow I promise."  
"Okay Em I love you.  
"Love you bye."  
I hung up. How? How was I suppose to keep this in? Jasper wouldn't do this would he? Then I just remembered Bella woke up shouting his name. Did she have a nightmare of Jasper? I then heard footsteps and someone calling my name.  
"Rose?" It was Bella. Thank God. I turned around with tears streaming down my face.  
"Rose! Are you okay? Is Emment?"  
"Bella where's Alice?" I knew I had to tell her. I also needed to ask her about her dream.  
"Inside. She's making us sandwiches I came to see if you was alright."  
"Bella You have to tell me what your dream was about Please tell me."  
"Why rose? You'll think I'm crazy."  
"No Bella! I Won't I never thought you was ever."  
"Rose I don't think I should I'm trying to forget it"  
"Bella Please I need to know!"  
"I'm not crazy but it was Freddy again He was in Jasper and Alice's House and he Went for Jasper's Throat and then there was blood pouring out and I woke up."  
"Omg!" There was no way! I needed to tell her.  
"Rose?" Bella said.  
"Bella, What I am about to tell you please try to stay calm."  
"okay Rose I'll try. What's going on?"  
"Jasper's dead Bella. Emment told me he went to pick him up and he heard screaming. Emment said he killed himself slit his throat."  
"No! He couldnt have!" I started crying My best friend. Then we heard footsteps. Alice. Great.

ALICE POV

"What's going on guys? Why are ya'll crying? Bella? Rose?" What was going on?  
"We were just having a moment Alice. Talking." Rosalie said.  
They were hiding something from me I could feel it. Well I will find out! Then my phone rang,Bella and Rosalie looked at it like it was the most scariest thing ever. Yep, they were hiding something.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Mary Alice Whitlock?"  
"Yes? ugh. I hated my first name.  
"Mrs. Whitlock? This is Officer Sam Ulley I have some news about your husband." What? Japser?  
"what about Jasper?"  
The man told me what happened No! It couldn't be! I dropped my phone, Everything went black  
The only thing I could hear was Bella and Rosalie screamin my name.

EDWARD POV

I was driving home trying to process all the information I was just told. was a Twin 2. Apparently Freddy had something to do with her twin's death. 3. Charlie told Bella that Caleb wasn't real so she wouldn't suffer the same fate. So was Charlie saying that Freddy was real? That he killed Caleb? I mean he said Caleb suffered from nightmares about him but was he real? I'm beginning to think he is.

Just then my phone went off, I looked at the screen it was Bella.  
"Hello Love, How are you doing?"  
"Edward! You need to get to the hopstial everyone else is here except Emment. Hurry!"  
"Why Bella are you at a hopstial?"  
"Just get here Edward it's Alice. She blacked out, when she woke up she was very hysterical and has blacked out twice since then. Your father brought her here." she said very fast. Why would Alice black out?  
"Bella why did she black out?"  
"I'll explain when you get here. love you hurry."  
"okay love you to bye." It must not be good for Bella not to be able to tell me on the phone.  
I turned into the hopstial parking lot and went to the front desk.  
"Whitlock?" i told the lady at the desk.  
"Floor 3" I told her thanks and headed up the elevator to Level 3. As soon as I was off the elevator I saw Rosalie,Matt and Bella Pacing the floor.  
"Bella!" I called. She looked up and ran towards me and I gave her the biggest kiss ever like I was going to lose her.  
"How's Alice? Where's Dad and Mom?" I asked.  
"Their with Alice she's awake and she's not doing to good." She said sadly.  
"What happened?" I asked unsure if I wanted to know.  
"Edward,I need you to try to stay calm it'll will be hard but you have to Alice might hear you." Bella said  
"Okay, I'll try" Then Rosalie and Matt walked away. Rosalie must not want him to hear this, It must be bad.  
"Edward." Bella started but then she was crying.  
"Bella, Please don't cry please tell me." I was really worried now.  
"Edward,after you left I had a horrible dream of him again but it was of Jasper It was like I was right there. He cut Jasper's throat."  
"Bella I-" I started to say I was going to tell her what I knew and believed he was real.  
"Please Edward let me finish. I woke up and scared both Alice and Rosalie. Alice questioned me about saying Jasper's name when I woke up. Then Rosalie's cell phone went off and she went outside to talk. Alice kept asking me about why I would say jasper's name. I finally said I would tell her If she made us some sandwiches hoping by then I would come up with some excuse to tell her. I couldn't tell her what I really dreamed. I told Alice I was going outside to check on Rosalie because she had been out here awhile. When I saw Rosalie she seemed very upset.I asked her what was wrong. She had just talked to Emment. He was picking up Jasper when he heard screaming. He went in and found Jasper laying on the bed with his neck slit open."

I couldn't believe this Jasper killed himself? No I started crying How? how could he do this? Wait..Bella said she had a dream of freddy cutting Jasper's throat.

"Bella? Your dream with Freddy cutting Jasper's throat? Then Emment finding him on the bed with a slit neck?"  
"Edward I'm not crazy but why would Jasper scream if he killed himself?" She told me  
"Bella I don't think your crazy I believe him to. I'm sorry if I have acted like I thought you were. I love you so much bella." I told her.  
"edward you have to trust me, I'm your wife."  
"I'm sorry Bella." We kissed and hugged and then she grew rigid.  
"Bella What's wrong? I then realized she hadn't told me about Alice yet.  
"There's more. After Rosalie told me Alice came outside and recevied a call from L.A. He told her about Jasper and she passed out falling face down on the pavement. Rose and I flipped her over then tried to wake her she wouldn't wake. Rose held her while I called your dad. She woke up and kept saying my Jasper no and then passed out again. Your parents arrived and Alice woke up and your father took us to the hopstial. As we reached the hopstial Alice kept telling your father she was fine. He wasn't buying it. we then went into the hopstial Alice was put in a room to be checked while she was there she had fell and hit the ground really hard. She started Bleeding. After your father checked her and all he came out and told us." Bella started crying again.  
"Told you what love?"  
"Alice miscarried she was 10 weeks along." Wow. She lost her husband and child.  
"She's so upset she won't eat or drink and she's hardly talking to anyone."  
Just then my father came out of Alice's room he looked tired and upset.  
"Hi son" he said to me  
"Hi dad how's Alice?" he looked down  
"Not good. not at all." He sat down and put his hands in his face and started crying.  
"Dad?"  
"Just give me a sec."

Why did this have to happen to my family? That kept going over in my head Maybe I should tell Bella what Charlie told me eariler better now since Matt wasn't here and My dad was present in case Bella passed out.

"Bella there's something i need to tell you"

BELLA POV

I was in shock. I was a twin? Charlie and Renee were my adopted parents? Wow. Freddy killed my brother which I know has to be the same Caleb in my dreams. Edward stared at me waiting.

"wow" that's all I could say  
"Bella,I just thought I should tell you." Edward said  
"I need to find them ask them why and how Freddy is connected!"  
"Bella slow down Charlie said your birth mother disappered. We wouldn't know where to start and I don't know how he is connected."

Carlsile looked up at me and kept staring as if he was trying to see someone.  
"Would you mind if i took you to see a patient of mine?" Carlisle asked.  
"No,I wouldn't why?"  
"She mentioned a Freddy Krueger maybe she knows something about him"  
"Really? Yes! take me to her."

We walked until we came to a door Carlislie turned around to us before going inside.

"She's having nightmares she has been given hyopcil but seems to have become addicted to it. She overdosed on a few weeks ago and now has just been put back on it. She said freddy's name today after months I spent trying to get something out of her. I just hope she can tell you something."

He then entered a pin and pushed the door open. After we were all in he closed the door. There was a dark haired woman sitting up in the bed looking out the window she was in a daze and looked like she hadn't slept much.

"Maggie? It's me Dr. Cullen I've brought some friends who would like to talk to you."  
Maggie didn't say anything she just stared at us.  
"This is Bella and Edward Maggie they are my daughter in law and son. They would like to ask you questions about the man named Freddy."  
After that was said Maggie seemed to awake from her daze and stood up and was looking at us intensely.  
"Is this your way DR. Cullen to get things out of me but telling me these people have been hunted by Freddy?" Maggie said angry.  
"No he isn't Maggie I've seen him he wears a red and green sweater and has knifes on his hand." I then pulled my shirt down some so she could see the marks. "He left these yesterday"  
Maggie seemed to get really upset "No not again" she kept saying She quieted down  
"You know him? I asked  
"Of course I do, He's my father." Maggie said  
We all stood in shock no way!  
"My real name's Katharine Krueger, He used to take kids and do terrible things to them. One day my mother found his secerts. He killed her and then they took me away and put me in a orphange I was later adopted and renamed Maggie Burroughs. He went to trial for the deaths of children but was released for lack of evidence. So the Parents of the children he hurt burned him alive. But he came back into their children's dreams. After he took care of the children of the parents that murdered him. He had to find more. Later, he grew weak and found me. I put him away. Years later I became pregnant I started to realize I couldn't let my baby be born. Freddy would try to come back he could if his blood is born he would try to live through them. I went to a abortion clinic but as soon as I got there I left. I couldn't do that not to my baby. So,as I thought I had a friend who wanted a baby badly she couldn't have any. She agreed to take my baby. When I went into labor and my baby I told them not to tell me what It was or let me see her due to the fact if I knew and If Freddy came back he would know. They took the baby and i felt pain again they told me to push and I then found out I was having twins. But,I didnt look away in time and saw him. I told the nurse to carry him away and she did. He came to my dreams recently and I took so much hyopcil that I overdosed and now I'm here."

Edward and me looked at each other. Edward was speechelss. He was thinking the same thing I was.  
"Ms. Burroughs? The people you gave your children to were they Charlie and Renee Swan?" I asked her  
"How do you know that?" she asked puzzled  
"I just found out I was adopted by them."  
"No you can't be! You were never suppose to know me! They promised!" she yelled  
"Maggie calm down" Carlislie said  
"Why did they tell you?"Maggie asked  
"Charlie told me, I was worried about Bella he told me about her twin's death and how he used to have horrible nightmares." Edward said  
"He's dead?" Maggie asked  
"Yes he is but he's in my dreams trying to help me I didnt know about him until now." I told her.  
"How?" she asked  
"Charlie and Renee didnt want to lose Bella so they told her Caleb wasn't real." Edward said  
"But somehow he got to you since he's in your dreams He won't go away unless you defeat him now." Maggie said  
"How do I do that?"I asked  
"bring him into our world"maggie said  
"

REVIEWWWWWW


End file.
